falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mississippi Traders Union
If you want any of your settlements, factions or characters to have something to do with the MTU, go ahead and write about their relationships in the eponymous section of the article.---Seqeu0 17:55, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Enville Would it be possible to set up a Mississippi Traders Union outpost or waystation (or something similar) near Enville to allow for greater trading range? My idea is the old Nuka Break Casino (see Enville for details.SmithyMcGee 23:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. I'll add it to the MTU page when you're done.--Seqeu0 10:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The Corpse Think the MTU, might come by the Corpse Coast to trade food for scavenged arms and armor, or to pick up mercenaries?--OvaltinePatrol 03:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, there could be some traders from the MTU in The Corpse. But the vast distance and the fact that it's such a hostile area would make it unappealing for most of them.--Seqeu0 16:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sand Cow Would it be possible for the MTU to have sailed up the Mississipi and established an outpost on the banks of the Ohio River for trade with the Northeast? LMGVagabond 04:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC)LMGVagabond Sure. It's possible that some smaller groups of the MTU ventured up the Ohio River to check things out and do the things they usually do along the Mississippi River. The larger groups of the MTU normally don't go out very far to the northeast, though, since they see the southern states as more profitable, but there's always a possibility. Just tell me what you have in mind exactly, and I'll see if I can help you with this.--Seqeu0 15:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I had an idea for a trading city on the banks of the Ohio that would be founded by a small group of Mississipi Traders called "Sand Cow." I figured that they would go there for trading with the slavers and refugees in the area, Well, most of the Union's traders don't work in the slave business, and a lot of groups have even forbidden it, but since the MTU has an 'anyone can join' policy and very poor to non-existant member screening, there could very well be a group of ex-cons and mercs banding together and sailing up the Ohio River to do business there and work to their own rules. Also, I think that the name 'Sand Cow' is a bit weird (why do they call themselvs 'Sand Cow', and wouldn't 'Sand Cows' be a bit better?), but then again, it's entirely up to you to decide what name you want to give them. Think about it a little bit, and then you can write the article. Also, it might be best if you'd start with the settlement, and write the group's article after that, because that helps most of the time.--Seqeu0 14:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the permission, but just to clear the "Sand Cow" thing up, that was the name of the town, because at the time, the captian was on hallucinogens and thought he saw a brahmin made of sand standing on a rock and mistook it for a sign from god, so he and his men built a town around the rock. Hope that I cleared up any misunderstandings. LMGVagabond 21:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC)LMGVagabond